1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch substrate of embedded touch display panel and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a press type touch substrate of embedded touch display panel and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in thin display technology, various thin display devices, having the features of small size, light weight, low radiation and low power consumption, have become a best buy to consumers when selecting a display or TV. Among various display panels of thin display device, liquid crystal display panel has gradually become more and more popular along with the improvement in the yield rate and the display quality. On the other hand, as the touch control human machine interface technology is now provided, manufacturers are dedicated to the development of touch display panel which integrates touch control function and display function.
Of various touch display panels, the embedded touch display panel, which integrates the touch panel and the display panel into a single touch display panel, effectively reduces the overall thickness of the touch panel and has become a focus of research and development in the field of touch display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view of a conventional embedded touch display panel is shown. The embedded touch display panel 100 includes a top substrate 110, a bottom substrate 170 and a liquid crystal layer 150. The liquid crystal layer 150 is disposed between the top substrate 110 and the bottom substrate 170. In generally speaking, the embedded touch display panel 100 can be divided into a sensing region R1 and a displaying region R2. The displaying region R2 has a pixel structure (not illustrated) that is commonly seen in a liquid crystal display panel. For example, the displaying region R2 includes the elements such as metal layer, semiconductor layer, passivation layer and pixel electrode. The top substrate 110 within the sensing region R1 has a first conductive layer 113 and a first alignment layer 115, which are sequentially disposed on the base 111 of the top substrate 110. The bottom substrate 170 within the sensing region R1 has a second conductive layer 173 and a second alignment layer 175, which are sequentially disposed on the base 171 of the bottom substrate 170. The first alignment layer 115 and the second alignment layer 175 are respectively disposed on the surface of the top substrate 110 and the surface of the bottom substrate 170 that are adjacent to the liquid crystal layer 150 for fixing the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 150. Besides, the embedded touch display panel 100 further includes a sensing protrusion 130 disposed on the top substrate 110 or the bottom substrate 170 within the sensing region R1. Here, the sensing protrusion 130 is disposed on the surface of the top substrate 110 facing the bottom substrate 170.
When a portion of the embedded touch display panel 100 adjacent to the sensing protrusion 130 is pressed, the distance between the top substrate 110 and the bottom substrate 170 will be reduced, such that the sensing protrusion 130 positioned on the top substrate 110 contacts the bottom substrate 170. As a result, the first conductive layer 113 can electrically contact the second conductive layer 173. When the first conductive layer 113 electrically contacts the second conductive layer 173, the embedded touch display panel 100 outputs a touch signal according to the position at which the first conductive layer 113 contacts the second conductive layer 173. In practical application, the first alignment layer 115 that covers the first conductive layer 113 and the second alignment layer 175 that covers the second conductive layer 173 may easily impede electrical contact between the first conductive layer 113 and the second conductive layer 173. As the touch signal outputted by the embedded touch display panel 100 is poor, the sensibility of touch control is reduced and the operatability and product quality are deteriorated.